


Screwed

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 Election Night, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'Oh I'm screwed.'





	Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Screwed**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Will  
**Category(s):** MID-EP: Election Night  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "Oh I'm screwed."  


Oh God. 

I am so entirely, monumentally screwed right now. 

Either I have to root against this guy I believe in who I think should win, who I fought to try to gain funding for and support for until he died and afterward; Or I have to...yeah. Quit my job for just long enough to go home and get my ass kicked. 

Because I won't win a special election. No Democrat would, the only reason it's even CLOSE is because he's...it's the sympathy vote, right? They want him to...They're not gonna vote against a man who died tragically in the middle of a campaign and kept running anyway. 

So I wouldn't win. It'd go to...well, I'm sure the chairman would run again, and it'd be...yeah. I'd get my ass kicked. 

But I can't go back on my word. 

I'm a man of honesty, I have lived my life trying to be as honest as possible. I'm not about to-...especially to the widow? The poor woman's been through so much in the last month, me saying "no, I was just kidding" would be adding to the heap. To say nothing of dishonest and just plain wrong. 

Plus the fact that by the time I said "I'm just kidding", it would already be announced I would run which...yeah. Very not good. 

And to run would ruin any chance I could possibly have in the future of running for...Congress or...city council when I'm done in the White House, so. 

But I can't go back on my-...what's that say about me? That I'm another lying politician who fits every stereotype I've spent quite awhile trying to tear down. And I will not be that guy. 

I've gotta tell someone. I'm about to explode if I don't-...but who can I tell? Josh'll feel abandoned, Toby'll tell me how stupid I'm being, Leo'll kick my ass, CJ'll kick my ass *and* tell me how stupid I am, Donna'll- 

...tell Josh. But also say maybe I'm not crazy. 

Which I think I need to hear right now. I need to know this isn't just some stupid out-on-a-limb thing I'm trying to do to, I dunno, validate my existence at this point. I've gotta know it's a good idea from someone whose name isn't in a song asking them to please go home. 

I think Donna fits the criteria so far. So...Off I go. To tell someone and hopefully find out I'm not as out of my mind as I think I might be. 


End file.
